Dilainai
Dilainai Dilainai is a young girl who is befriended by Shou. The first time she makes an appearance before Shousan she appears half human half dragon. She seemed to suffer amnesia only knowing her name is Dilainai. She is young and playful but can be dangerous and deadly. She is adept at using fire indicating she is a pyroid. Her flames however are abnormally stronger then the average fire user making others wonder just who she might be. Appearance Dilainai's appearance changes throughout the course of the series. In her hybrid form she is a young girl of average hight,her hair is black and comes to her shoulders. Her eyes are fiery and red scales decorate her skin. Fierce horns protrude from atop her head and a thick powerful tail travels behind her. She also sports powerful wings giving her the ability of flight and black razor claws where her nails would be. When not in hybrid form she appears as a young chocolate skinned girl. Her eyes remain fiery and dragonic but otherwise she appears perfectly normal and attractive. Personality Dilainai is seen to have a playful cheerful personality,sometimes child like. Though the playfulness quickly fades should one incur her wrath making her a god of destruction leveling everything within the range of her fury. Tis always best for those that know her to remain on her pleasant side and protect the unknowing fools who would test this dragoness's fury. Sol Dilainai's Sol is red indicting she is a flame user. Her flames are intense and devastating. At first it was thought she could only use the basic red flame(even though th flame's heat output was on the level of the blue flame)but it was later revealed or hinted at that she uses the red flame only because it's her favorite colors,stating she doesn't really like the other flames because they weren't red. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength : Being part dragon her strength is extraordinary,though she appears a small girl she is capable of leveling buildings and lifting things even the strongest of men would struggle with. Cracking the ground from the force of her punches and stomps. Flight : When her wings are out she is capable of flight,the exact speed in which she can fly is unknown though she was seen able to easily keep up with an aircraft from the land of the Medarites. Enhanced Stamina : Though she seems to tire easy it was later revealed that she only pretended to be tired from boredom and being lazy. She has amazing stamina as seen in some of her battles able to continue fighting even after a long drawn out battle without appearing out of breath. Enhanced Durability : She has been seen brushing off deadly attacks and damage done to her as if she was dusting dirt off her clothing. Even if she appears heavily damaged she continues on as if nothing had ever happened. This could be due to her dragon's scales. Pyrokinesis : She is greatly proficient in the use and control of fire. Spewing intense flames from her mouth, her claws becoming clad in flames at one point. She is normally seen using the common red flame,though during her talk with Shou one night she hinted to being able to use the other flame levels but stating they are not red,so she doesn't use them prefering the red flame because it's pretty. Transformation : Unknown if it was an accident or can ever be repeated, Dilainai has shown to be capable of taking the full form of a full pledged dragon towering buildings her back decorated with an intense flame that can be felt even in other towns. When she first took this form she went bezerk unable to control it. Since then she has not been seen taking that form so it is not certain if she can or simply chooses not to.